rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizora Shirayuki
Mizora Shirayuki (白雪 みぞれ, Shirayuki Mizora) is a Yuki-Onna who becomes part of the Newspaper Club at Yōkai Academy and one of the romantic admirers of Tsukune Aono. Appearance Mizora has long snow white hair when she was introduced, but she later cut it to shoulder-length. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. At school, she does not wear a uniform, she wears an outfit similar to Mizore. She wears a light brown plated reverse checkered skirt with reverse blue-and-white striped panties underneath, a white sweatshirt with long dark purple sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow/gold pendant. She wears long light & dark purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she keeps in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, though she has been known to keep her journal about Tsukune there. She is always seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which maintains her body temperature. Her appearance does not change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, however her hands become wrapped in ice, becoming ice claws. Sometimes her hair also transforms to ice. On certain occasions, she sometimes dons a white & blue kimono with ice hair accessories. Personality When Mizora was first introduced she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl with only Mizore by her side. In the first semester she confessed her love alongside Mizore to her teacher Okuto Kotsubo, who then began to take advantage them, leading the sisters to freeze him. With the incident rumors spreading about them, but after meeting Tsukune Aono and becoming friends with everyone after a short bout between her and the vampire, Shiro Akashiya, she's shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Tsukune. She starts to love Tsukune so much that she wants to have babies with him, even if she has to force him. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played up for comedic effects. (She often hides in amusing places; in bushes, under tables and occasionally within furniture). In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Rena Kurono quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights, though they remain to be close friends. Mizora has several running gags; she prevents Shiro and Tsukune from having tender moments together by flinging ice projectiles at them. Also, she appears unexpectedly in seemingly impracticable and/or otherwise unexpected places. In the manga, we discover that Snow Women cannot have children after a certain age and Mizora is almost married off to Miyabi Fujisaki because of her village's practices. However, she's rescued by Tsukune and the others. After Tsukune saves Mizora from getting killed by Kotsubo, her love for Tsukune becomes even stronger to the point that she admits that she loves him and wants to have children with him. Mizors even sneaks away from her side of the P.E. class to see Tsukune do his exercises. When doing so, she blushes, usually saying, "Tsukune, that was great." She sometimes refers to him as her "Beloved", to the point that it becomes somewhat habitual as the series progresses. Under the influence of Lilith's Mirror Mizora acts in a very perverted manner; Talking about her breasts and flashing Tsukune. She describes her nipples as "like cherries" extensively. Mizora may be the most sensitive when it comes to how many friends Tsukune has. On the occasion when Fang Fang tries to get Tsukune to join his family, she replied that if he gets one more friend to contest her love for him, she's going to stab him. Powers and Abilities Powers * Yuki-onna Physiology: Being a monster of ice, Mizora possesses control over ice and coldness. She is also able to easily withstand cold environments that humans and other monster species cannot easily tolerate. ** Cryokinesis: As a Yuki-Onna, Mizora has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. After her training with Ginei, she can now also freeze any body of water around her and control it. When using her power at full capacity, her hair usually turns into ice. She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She is extensively trained in unarmed combat by Ginei Morioka. Mizora usually enhances her attacks with ice thus she can both wound and freeze her enemies at the same time. After training with Ginei she defeat multiple grunts of Fairy Tale with ease. * Stealth Expert: She is good at sneaking and hiding anywhere and from anyone. Mizora usually appears out of unsuspecting places like through the ceiling for comedic effect. This stealth attribute may be connected to her mother's childhood dream of becoming a spy when she was young. * Team Worker: Due to their mutual rivalry with Shiro, Mizora and Rena developed combination attacks in order to defeat Shiro one day. In fact their pairing is the second most seen there is right behind Tsukune and Shiro with Mizora knowing exactly the problems with Rena during the second season such as the succubus's need for love. After training for a month, their combination is powerful enough that Akua Shuzen herself admitted that they could defeat almost any of the Sub-Division leaders of Fairy Tale though she defeated them with ease. Techniques Solo Techniques: As Mizora specializes in creation through the use of her ice, she usually creates weapons and attacks that involve ice when fighting on her own. * Ice Daggers: '''Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her sleeves; and Mizora has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. * '''Ice Claws: '''Her ice claws are just as strong, if not stronger than Rena's claws and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench with relative ease. After her training with Gin, her Ice Claws had become stronger. * '''Ice Punch: '''Mizora encases her hands with ice and punches her enemies thus freezing them in tandem with wounding them. * '''Ice Clones: '''She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. She first used this ability to make a clone of herself so she could murder Outer Shiro and have Tsukune all to herself. She later uses this ability to make a clone of Tsukune in order to keep her mother and Rena busy. * '''Dragon Hail Bullets: Mizora jumps into the air before she releases a barrage of icicles from her ice claws. Partner Techniques: Another result of her training were developing some joint attacks, such as the "White and Black" duets, which she has developed with Rena. * White and Black Duet, Number 3: '''After Rena has transformed into her true form, she will pick up Mizora before twirling around. As this happens, Mizora seems to release a barrage of ice shards from her '''Ice Claws. * White and Black Duet, Number 9: '''After appearing behind a target, Rena and Mizora will both slice him/her with their claws and launch the target into the air. Based on what Mizora said, they had waited a long time to use this against Inner Shiro. * '''White and Black Duet, Number 13: Last Waltz: After clasping hands with Rena, ice will begin to form in the air above a target. It quickly forms into a boulder-sized ice-shard that descends towards a target. The true power of this technique is not known, though Mizora and Rena were forced to jump away to avoid the shock wave that the shard impacting against the ground caused. The technique was later proved to have been created as an "Anti-Vampire technique" meant to handicap a vampire's power. * Divine Rain Waltz: A technique that causes ice shards in the air to melt and to become rain that falls down towards an enemy. It is a useful technique against Vampires as it acts as a limiter to their powers while also causing them pain. Trivia * Another running gag is that she throws ice-based projectiles to disrupt any sort of tender moment Tsukune is having with any other girl. * Rena calls her Stalker Woman. (-Onna) * Mizora has not been in school for a while in the manga and anime; in the anime, she comes to the school because of Tsukune in the newspaper. * Mizora in the manga seems to take being called a "Stalker" as a compliment and refers to herself as one. One occasion being is when Rena told her that she is "watching people again" Mizora appeared from the ceiling and replied by saying "When are you going to call it 'stalking'?" * A running gag in the series is that Mizora always appears unexpectedly in the oddest locations (under tables, behind doors, the ceiling, bushes, in the bathroom, and even outside of the window on the academy's second floor) * Mizora still displayed fearful distrust of Miyabi in Fairy Tale HQ. As he tried to convince Tsukune, Mizora, Rena and Ruby to trust him, Tsukune knew that not only was Mizora hiding behind him, but she was trembling noticeably. * Mizora is shown to be a very talented cook. (Anime) * Her character song is Snow Storm. (Anime) * Mizora doesn't seem to care if she shows her panties or if they're blown by the wind. (Anime) * Despite having been sexually assaulted she is likely still a virgin, as she believed that she was impure though she was only kissed and groped. (Manga) * When Tsukune, Moka and Shiro were shown to become stable Shinso Vampires, Mizora hugged Ruby while joyfully crying. * Her family name, Shirayuki (白雪), roughly or inexactly translates to "Snow White" in Japanese, but not as the princess as if it had the suffix "-hime" at the end of it, with hime (姫) exactly translating to Japanese as an honorific term of endearment, the exact version of "princess" being ōjo, with "Ōjo" being the opposite meaning of "ōji" (with the accent diacritical mark ō), meaning "prince" in the Japanese language. Furthermore, the proper translation of Mizora's surname would be "snow white" or "white snow," with "shira" being another pronunciation or reading of the word "shiro" (白) or haku (白), literally meaning "white" and "yuki" (雪) meaning "snow." * When Mizora had Tsukune touch her breast during their bid to stop an assumed engagement with Shiro, Mizora proved Alucard's harassment had not left her adverse to physical contact from males. * In the Manga Epilogue, Mizora begs Rena to take her into Tsukune's dreams too, so she can finally get the opportunity to "make babies" with him. ** As Shiro keeps them from attempting this (as they are minors), Mizora's chances of having this dream fulfilled are slim as Snow Women have trouble reproducing after they turn 20. * She, Mizore and her mother, Tsurara Shirayuki are the only characters in the series to have the name spelling of Japanese characters to be spelled with hiragana.